Happiness, Tears, Taunting, and Surprising Kisses
by WindsweptZariel
Summary: Manga based post "Promised Day" fic. Roy teases Ed about Winry. Edwin and Royai.


**Happiness, Tears, Taunting, and Surprising Kisses**

**By: WindsweptZariel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters. They are owned by Arakawa Hiromu.

Peace had broken out in the land of Amestris with the help of Roy Mustang and his gang. King Bradley's body had not been found and the rest of the Homunculi as well as Father had perished. Ironically all the humans had survived except Kimbley who finally received his just punishment for his insane murdering spree. The band had taken over Bradley's estate. Bradley's wife had been sent away to a hospital for the truth about her husband and son was too much to bear.

Although no one had been killed, injuries were plentiful and Roy was using the estate as a temporary infirmary and hotel for the injured and their loved ones. Roy had sustained some stab wounds and a twisted leg, but with a cane he paraded around the building with a new feeling of hope and confidence. Riza, now ever present by his side, smiled to him as they approached Ed and Al's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ed! You awake kid?" Roy shouted boisterously as he knocked on the door.

"Jeez, Mustang, You gotta be so loud and cheery?" Ed responded begrudgingly opening the door.

"It's a brand new day, Ed! Life is just beginning and freedom is ours for the taking! How can you _**not**_ be cheery?" Roy smiled drunken with happiness.

"Sorry, Roy, I'm still adjusting." Ed said a little less grumpily and invited Roy and Riza into his room.

Roy walked into the room and sat in a chair. Riza sat next to him. Ed was dressed as usual in his black pants and shirt. His body had been restored so his left arm looked bigger than the right. The same was true of his leg, only the opposite side. He was having some trouble getting used to this, but he sustained few other injuries. He knew some physical therapy would even things out eventually. Al was lying on the couch in the room resting. His body also had been restored.

"How's Al?" asked Roy.

"He's fine. He's taking to eating slowly, but resting well." Ed responded.

"So…you gonna see Winry soon?" Roy said slyly smiling. Riza smiled as well. (They knew something he didn't know)

Ed not realizing they had been up to something answered him matter-of-factly.

"Al needs to be a bit stronger before we take a trip to Risembool. I did call her though. She screamed into the phone! I was expecting tears of joy, not screams of joy! My right ear still hurts." Ed chuckled.

Roy got a sneaky look on his face.

"When you do see her, I think you should give her a passionate kiss." Roy grinned.

Ed turned all shades of red.

"WHAT?! Winry would smack me for that, you know were just friends!"

"Awe, come on Ed. You know it's not true! You are definitely more than friends. You two could use a good kiss. Heck, just kiss her out of pure joy of being alive!!"

Roy seemed almost insanely happy. Of course Ed thought he was crazy anyway.

"Jeez, I'm so happy I could even kiss you! Surely you could kiss her."

Ed gagged and rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you? You sound worse than Hughes ever was. You drunk?" Ed asked.

"Nope, but I would like to propose a toast to Hughes! What a great man." He said pretending to hold up a glass. "Wait a minute! You're NOT changing the subject!"

"OK, how long are you going to bug me about Winry?" Ed asked.

"Till you see her again. I'll stay in here 'til you kiss her."

"That may not be for a month." Said Ed not realizing what he admitted to.

"So you _will_ kiss her than?" Roy smirked.

Ed got all flustered and waved his hands around. "Uh, ack…I mean I won't see her for a month! Just stop please. Riza, can you talk some sense into him?"

"I try all the time." Riza said coolly.

"Maybe you should lay off him for a while, Roy." Riza suggested half sarcastically.

"I mean she could walk in at any moment hearing us talk and be totally embarrassed. I can see you messing with Ed a bit, but you should take Winry's feelings into consideration."

"Winry's coming here?" said Ed realizing Riza let the cat out of the bag. "She's coming here isn't she?" he repeated. This time he had the big smile on his face.

"See I told you!" said Roy. "Look at that smile" he said looking at Riza.

"Go bring her up, Riza," Ordered Roy to Riza.

"Hey! Ask nicely" Ordered Riza.

"Please??" He said sheepishly.

Riza left the room. Ed and Roy just sat there quietly.

A few minutes later, Riza came in with Winry.

Ed gently shook Al to wake him up.

"Al, wake up, Winry's here." Al groggily opened his eyes and sat up.

Winry slowly walked into the room. First, she saw Al in human form. The tears were already starting to form in her eyes. She walked over to the couch to him.

"Hi, Al" she said softly. Al said "Hi" and she leaned over and gave him a gently hug. He looked so frail she was afraid to hurt him. She then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as Ed watched smiling.

He looked back at Roy as if to say: '_See if I was in love with her I would have been jealous of her kissing my brother, but I'm not. Look at me smiling_!'

Then, the moment of truth came…unexpectedly. Winry turned to greet Ed with a smile and accidentally tripped as she turned. Ed caught her before she could fall. Winry felt two warm hands holding her up, smiled and more tears started to fall.

"Hi, Ed… uh thanks for catching me." She said between happy sobs.

Then, purely on instinct, without thinking even, Ed pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers! Yes, and it _was_ passionate. Ed surprised even himself.

After a moment, they stopped kissing. Pulling away from each other, both people looked surprised. Winry was no longer crying and wasn't sure what to say. Ed was just stunned. He was prepared to get whacked by a wrench. However, instead he was smacked, again by the two beautiful lips, he apparently couldn't resist.

Roy was right, albeit surprised that he was. He stood in the background amazed and maybe a little jealous of yet another skill Ed was a protégée of —kissing.

Feeling inspired, Roy grabbed Riza to kiss her, but he was met with a wrench. Winry had asked Riza to hold it for her so she wouldn't be tempted to whack the brothers. Riza held it up to Roy's face and said:

"Ask nicely!!"

"Please?" he said weakly.

Instead, _she_ kissed him. Yes, Riza was quite skilled in that area as well. Al just flopped back down on the sofa and went back to sleep. He was just happy to be alive.


End file.
